Don't Leave Me
by SimplyVira
Summary: Who would've known that the two who were meant to be would meet over Butterbeer...


It was a snowy day at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. It was close to Christmas Break. Everyone as going down to the Three Broomsticks for a small celebration for their last Hogsmeade trip of the year. Fred and George Weasley had decided to let loose-more than usual-being that it was their last year at Hogwarts.

When they had entered the Three Broomsticks, instantly, a few girls who were sitting at a table by the door started to bat their eye lashes at both of them. Fred winked back, but George just smiled. He wasn't as adventurous in this particular area. Fred had had lots of practice flirting over the years, but George just seemed to be overlooked. The brothers had gotten a table near the back, getting to Butterbeers.

George took a sip of his when they came, the drink warm enough to make his cold muscles relax. Fred was talking about a few new product ideas, George only half listening, his eyes on the door. He was lucky he kept them on it, because at that precise moment, a girl with bouncy dark brown curls and pale skin had walked inside, dressed in a light jacket (how on Earth was she not freezing?) black jeans, and converse. The brunette had gotten a table six away from theirs. George turned to tell Fred about the beauty, only to find him busy with another girl, turned around in his chair to flirt. Smiling, George got up happily, weaving through the students, and to the girl's table.

When George found her, she had a book in hand, lazily drinking her Butterbeer through a straw. Her eyes were deep into the book, yet so seductive in the same way. She hadn't bothered to take off her scarf, as it was still a bit cold in the place.

"Mind if I sit here?" George asked with a grin, making the girl look up.

"No, not at all," the girl smiled, her cheeks rosey red. She had an American accent, which caught George by surprise. He was immediately intrigued by it.

George pulled up a chair and sat in it, only to be engulfed by the sweet scent of vanilla and roses, distracting his senses. The Ravenclaw folded the corner of her page, and pushed her book aside.

"So what's a pretty girl like you doing here alone?" George asked.

"Escaping a toad in a hair bow, you?" the girl laughed, her laugh soft and sweet.

"Last year at Hogwarts," George said, holding up his Butterbeer, "Making it special."

The girl gave a slight chuckle, before George continued.

"So you're a Ravenclaw, huh?" George questioned, taking a drink of his Butterbeer.

"Hold on a second," the girl said, a questionable look on her face. She leaned across the table, her jacket sleeve enclosed under her fingers as she whipped away the white froth that had gathered on the red head's upper lip. George went cross-eyed as she did this, then giving her same look back to her.

"Sorry," she apologized quickly, "It's a force of habit. I do it all the time with my little sister."

"Its fine," George laughed, "It was actually kind of cute."

The girl blushed a deep scarlet, biting her lower lip. Soon the pair were joking, laughing, then eventually moving on to telling each other memories of their pasts. The Mystery Girl was currently talking about how her youngest sibling, Claire, had thrown a tantrum, when George got a tap on the shoulder.

It was another girl. This one had blonde hair that fell around her face, and bright green eyes. She winked at him, before walking out of the Three Broomsticks.

"What was that all about?" the girl asked when George had turned back around.

Her voice came out soft, but there was a tone of-jealousy? There was no way in Heaven or Hell that someone would get jealous over George.

"No idea," George shrugged, before the girl had begun to pack up her book in a hurry.

"I'm so sorry," she apologized for the second time, "But I promised my friend I'd help her study for Transfiguration, and I'm already late!"

George's face fell. Just as things were getting interesting, she had to leave. As she wrapped her scarf a bit more tightly around her neck, she slung a bag over her shoulder, waving quickly before disappearing into a now brewing storm of snow.

Sadly, George got up from his chair, and went out the door, wrapping his scarf around him as the Ravenclaw did before.

Rose was making her way through the snow storm, barely being able to see. The wind had actually made her stumble a few times, but she had promised herself that she would help Belinda ace that test. Rose marched through the now ankle deep snow. As she did so, a cute red headed boy was on her mind. She had seen him somewhere, yes, but hadn't caught his name. He was charming, sweet, and nice; all the things Rose had ever wanted in a guy. Out of all the girls in the place, he could've had any, but he chose the quirky Ravenclaw instead. And what was up with that blonde? Rose was positive she was another Ravenclaw, perhaps a year younger. Mystery Man hadn't noticed, but the blonde bimbo gave a scowl before she exited the Three Broomsticks. Why was she getting so worked up over the boy? She had just met him, and had no reason to get jealous. Besides, Rose wasn't the jealous type-

A faint 'Hey!' went through the air, silenced by the howling wind. Convincing herself it _was _the wind, Rose kept on going. Belinda got scary when she was impatient, and she had probably wrecked half the library in the ten minutes Rose was late.

'Hey!'

This time, it was a bit louder. Rose turned around, seeing nothing, then shaking her head, and kept going. Her mind was playing tricks on her, and she knew it.

'Hey!'

This was as if the voice was only ten feet away. This time, Rose actually stopped in the snow, looking around, only to see a familiar red head in a Gryffindor scarf.

"About time you stopped. Been calling you for a while now," the boy laughed.

"Sorry," Rose said; she did seem to be saying that a lot, "But I've got to go."

"Wait, please," he said, grabbing her arm before she could turn away. Rose's legs almost went weak at his touch.

"Fine," Rose said finally, "You've got five minutes."

"Just enough time," the boy smiled, before catching his lips with hers.

The boy slowly made his way down to her waist, while hers went to his neck. The kiss had started off short and sweet, until Rose had stood on her tiptoes to deepen the kiss.

George's nose was filled with the sweet scent of vanilla and roses again, making him want to hold Rose longer.

Finally after pulling away for a breath, the two smiled at each other, both breathing out a faint 'Wow.'

"So what's your name Ravenclaw?" George asked, Rose and he still in a snogging position.

"Rose Burns," she breathed.

"George Weasley," he smiled.

"Well, are you gonna ask me?" Rose asked, courage she never knew she had in her voice.

"Ask you what?" George teased, Rose giving him a look.

"Oh yeah. Would you do the honor of going out with me?" George asked, their foreheads touching.

In one swift movement, Rose grabbed George's collar, pulling him down for a deep, passionate kiss.

Belinda could ace this one on her own…


End file.
